El Mejor Regalo de Navidad
by AgathaDark
Summary: Porque esa noche era navidad, una de las epocas mas felices para los hermanos Pevensie. Esta vez sin Susan, sera que aun en la tristeza ¿Puedan tener su mejor regalo de navidad?


_**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con ellos para darles un pequeño regalo de navidad(:**_

_**Summary: ****Porque esa noche era navidad, una de las epocas mas felices para los hermanos Pevensie. Esta vez sin Susan, sera que aun en la tristeza ¿Puedan tener su mejor regalo de navidad?**_

_**

* * *

**_

El Rey Peter "El Magnifico", El Rey Edmund "El Justo" y la Reina Lucy "La Valiente" estaban frente a las puertas para ir al Baile de Navidad, todos sus amigos estaban presentes, desde el querido Señor Tumnus hasta el ultimo rey de Narnia Tirian; Lucy sonrio felizmente a sus hermanos:

- Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad Lu. Dijeron a coro sus hermanos mayores. Ella ya habia perdido el conteo del tiempo que llevaba alli, en ese hermoso Pais, la Verdadera Narnia. Habian sido los mejores dias de su vida, compartiendo con sus amigos, Aslan y sus hermanos... Bueno solo Edmund y Peter, su amada hermana Susan seguia en Inglaterra, haciendo quien sabe que... Diablos, como la extrañaba. Estar hasta altas horas de la noche hablando tonterias con ella. Disfrutar el estar junto a su mejor amiga y poder decirle desde la cosa mas simple hasta el secreto de batalla mas grande del mundo. Como deseaba que estuviera alli junto a su familia. Sus hermanos vieron como en el rostro de Lucy se dibujo una mueca de tristeza.

- ¿Todo bien Lu? Pregunto Peter.

- Si Pet, solo me gustaria que _ella _estuviera aqui con nosotros. La misma mueca de tristeza se dibujo en la cara de sus hermanos mayores. Edmund dio un largo suspiro.

- Quien sabe Lu, quizas en poco tiempo regrese junto a nosotros. Nunca debemos perder la fe.

Lucy sonrio con mejor animo.

_Ninguno de ellos sabia cuanta razon podia tener aquella frase.

* * *

_

En otra parte del Pais de Aslan, un hermoso leon estaba sentado frente a una joven, pero no cualquier joven, estaba frente a Susan Pevensie, o como era conocida en Narnia La Reina Susan "La Benevola".

- Bienvenida Susan. dijo con su voz profunda y suave

- ¡Oh Aslan! No te imaginas como te he extrañado... Lo siento tanto ¡Lo siento mucho! Nunca debi dejar de tener fe, nunca debi dejar de creer. Una lagrima amarga cayo por su mejilla. El leon le dedico una sonrisa triste y la limpio con su pata.

- No querida, lo que importa es que has regresado, has vuelto a creer. Susan sonrio ampliamente recordando como habia llegado a ese nuevo pais.

_**Flashback:**_

_Susan estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, con un album de fotos cerrado en sus piernas. En la portada tenia escrito con delicada caligrafia "Familia Pevensie". Ella bufo con amargura, la unica que quedaba era ella y todo era su maldita culpa.. Si, su maldita culpa. Habia odiado tanto a aquel pais por haberla alejado, por haber desterrado de él. No queria aceptar que ella habia sido una reina de alli, no queria aceptar haber ido mas de una vez. No, no queria aceptarlo, ella jamas habia ido y todos fueron tontos juegos. Eso fue lo que prefirio pensar ella. Habia sufrido tanto por el no poder volver, tantas lagrimas derramadas por eso... Pero ahora sentada alli viendo el fuego, sabia que todo habia sido verdad._

_Ella si habia sido una reina, ella si habia sido una heroina, ella SI habia sido una narniana. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, tantos años negando a sus hermanos, tantos años discutiendo con ellos, tantos años intentado que dejaran de creer en esos "absurdos juegos". Ahora sabia que la que habia perdido aquellos años fue ella, dejando de creer._

_¿Como habia podido haber dejado de creer en Aslan? ¿Como? Era cierto, él le habia prohibido la entrada a su hermoso pais. Pero ahora entendia las razones, era su momento... Simplemente esa era la realidad, era su momento. Recordo la ultima vez que estuvo ahi, y como habian ayudado al Principe Caspian, ahora Rey. Sonrio al recordar al principe. Quizas en algun momento sintio rencor contra él al saber como se habia casado con Liliandil, la hija de la Estrella Ramandu... Pero ahora sabia que ese era su deber, y que se habia enamorado. Sabia que si alguna vez lo veia de nuevo, todo habria quedado atras._

_¡Como deseaba volver! Como deseaba volver a sentir los calurosos y alegres abrazos de Lucy. Los ataques de sobreproteccion de Peter. Los astutos comentarios de Edmund. La calma y profundidad de la voz de Aslan. Los consejos de su madre. Las sonrisas de su padre... Tantas cosas deseaba volver a experimentar. Pero sabia que estaba alli sola, sola en ese extraño mundo. Si, extraño, para ella Inglaterra era un mundo extraño que jamas se podria comparar con las bellezas de Narnia._

_Empezo a ver las fotos, como habian crecido entre alegrias, tristeza, dolor, rencor, compasion... Vio como de una foto a otra habian cambiado tanto... Se veian maduros, valientes, justos, gentiles... Simplemente magnificos. Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, lagrimas pidiendo el regreso de aquellas personas con las que habia compartido tantas cosas._

_Lo que mas le dolia fue que era Navidad. Recordo todas las navidades que habia pasado con sus hermanos, una mejor que otra. Siempre entre sus bromas y alegrias. Ellos habian aprendido a vivir por su cuenta, siempre apoyandose en sus hermanos. Recordo los hermosos pinos que adornaban las salas de Cair Paravel desde el primero de Diciembre hasta el primero de Enero. Los hermosos bailes que organizaban por motivo de las dos fiestas. Los danzas compartidas con sus hermanos y con sus amigos. Simplemente era perfecto, y ella se habia alejado de esa perfeccion.  
_

_Limpiando su cara cerro el album y se levanto a la biblioteca a ponerlo alli. Lo que jamas imagino pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ocurrio, en el momento en que el album encajo por completo en el estante. Todo cambio._

_Sintio su cuerpo caer y caer. Cerro los ojos, con miedo a lo que podia ver, con miedo a lo que podia sentir._

_Al sentir que todo se detenia, abrio los ojos temblorosamente. Estaba sentada en la grama, era de noche y los copos de nieve se depositaban en su piel y su cabello. El frio de invierno azoto su rostro, haciendola temblar. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de otros era diferente, sentia calor, pero no desagradable al contrario, reconfortante y hogareño, un calor que habia sentido muchas veces en el pasado y que rogaba como nunca volverlo a sentir  
_

_Aslan_

_

* * *

_

- Nada es imposible querida... Nada.

- Ahora lo se Aslan. Ahora lo se mas que nunca. El leon le dedico una sonrisa orgullosa. Susan se estremecio cuando otro vendaval la azoto.

- ¡Oh querida! Creo que te he mantenido mucho tiempo aqui afuera. Sera mejor que te unas a la celebracion. Murmuro Aslan haciendo ademan a Cair Paravel. Los ojos de Susan brillaron al ver el hermoso castillo en todo su esplendor y hermosura. Estaba tal como lo recordaba, como una vez lo habito durante quince años en la Edad de Oro. Aslan desvio su mirada al camison de dormir que llevaba puesto la reina. - Primero debemos ponerte como un reina.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo. Dos driadas la rodearon, vistiendola con un hermoso vestido azul, del mismo azul que sus ojos. Una de las driadas puso una corona de oro en su cabeza. Susan sonrio al sentir la familiar sensacion del objeto.

- Gracias. Dijo en un susurro.

- De nada Majestad. Dijeron las driadas desapareciendo en el aire.

- ¿Vamos querida?

- Vamos. Dijo animadamente

* * *

Los hermanos Pevensie estaban sentados conversando animadamente junto con Tirian, Rillian y Buscatrufas. Faltaban solo unos minutos para las doce de la noche, todos esperaban ansiosos abrir sus regalos.

- Parecemos niños antes de Navidad. Bromeo Rillian.

- Eso es lo que somos. Dijo Edmund sonriendo, todos rieron ante eso.

- Faltan pocos minutos para las doce, buscare un poco de vino. Murmuro Buscatrufas bajandose de la silla.

- Te acompaño amigo. Dijo Rillian. Los dos narnianos asintieron hacia los reyes que se quedarian.

Continuaron en bromas hasta que las campanadas retumbaron en todo Cair Paravel, pero eso quedo en segundo plano. Todos se giraron hacia las inmensas puertas de Cair Paravel. Habian dos figuras, el majestuoso leon, Aslan, y una mujer. Una hermosa mujer, de tez blanca, cabellos oscuros e impresionantes ojos azules. Irradiaba alegria, pureza y paz. Una corona de oro descansaba radiantemente en su cabeza.

Todos supieron en seguida quien era aquella hermosa dama. Era La Reina Susan "La Benevola"

Susan y Aslan empezaron a bajar las escaleras. El vestido de la reina se movia elegantemente al compas de sus pasos. Los tres hermanos Pevensie se acercaron a su hermana con los ojos como platos, tratando de mantener la compostura. La dama bajo el ultimo escalon y se quedo viendo la sala nerviosamente. De improviso, una figura la abrazo fuertemente.

- ¡Susan! Chillo la voz femenina - Has vuelto. Has regresado ¡Oh Su, como te he extrañado! Dijo la ya no tan pequeña Lucy entre lagrimas de alegria. Susan la abrazo fuertemente.

- Yo tambien Lucy, no tienes idea de cuanto. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con dos hombres mirandola con amor.

- Que bueno que has regresado Su. Murmuro Edmund abrazandola y depositando un beso en su frente - Te eche de menos. Susan sonrio, y dirigio su vista hacia Peter, quien la veia indeciso. Con una mirada rapida al leon, quien asintio, corrio hacia su hermana abrazandola como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

- Crei que no te volveria a ver Su.

- Estoy aqui Peter, y no me volvere a ir. Nunca mas.

- Ella tiene mucha razon. Dijo la majestuosa voz del leon.

Susan le sonrio radiantemente mientras dejaba un delicado beso en su melena - Gracias Aslan. El leon le sonrio alegremente

- Que continue la celebracion. Dijo para todo el publico.

Los hermanos se sentaron juntos, recordando tantos momentos juntos. Los cuatro irradiaban felicidad, estaban en Narnia, en la verdadera Narnia, en el Pais de Aslan, pero sobretodo juntos...

- La hermosa reina ¿Me permitiria un baile con ella? Dijo una voz masculina detras de ellos.

- Su, te presento a Tirian, el ultimo rey de Narnia. Explico Lucy. Susan miro al rey, tenia el cabello rubio y lacio, unos hermosos ojos de color ambar. Era alto, robusto, pero no demasiado. En resumen, muy guapo.

- Seria un placer. Dijo tomando su mano y dirigiendose a la pista de baile.

- Hacen bonita pareja. Murmuro Lucy viendolos bailar con ojos soñadores.

- Si claro Lu... Hermosa. Dijo Peter un poco incomodo

- ¡Oh vamos! No pueden negarlo, es guapo, bueno, gentil, caballeroso. Ustedes los adoran. Dijo Lucy.

- No pongas palabras que no hemos dicho en nuestra boca Lu. Dijo Edmund sonriendo.

- Bien, pero aun asi. Hacen una hermosa pareja.

En otra parte del salon, los dos reyes giraban con gracia sonriendose uno al otro. Conociendose. Susan miro por el rabillo del ojo a otra pareja. Lo reconocio al instante. Caspian X. Le sonrio amigablemente. Caspian le correspondio la sonrisa y le guiño un ojo miranda a Tirian. Ella rio entre dientes y continuo su baile.

Un par de horas despues se sento junto a sus hermanos sonriendo.

- Ha sido una muy buena noche. Dijo Peter.

- Si que lo fue. Apoyo Edmund.

- ¿Saben que? Pregunto Lucy sonriendo.

- ¿Que? Dijo Susan.

- Este fue el mejor regalo de navidad. Susan sonrio y lanzo sus brazos a su hermana abrazandola, Peter y Edmund se unieron al abrazo... Era una sensacion que habian extrañado tanto, al fin estaban juntos, eran una familia de nuevo. Lucy tenia razon, ese fue el mejor regalo de Navidad

* * *

_**Bien, ¿Que tal? No podia dejar de subir algo de navidad... Y por cierto ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_**No creo poder subir dreamscape mañana, y no aseguro nada para el proximo.**_

_**Asi que adelantado ¡FELIZ AÑO Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! *-***_

**_Q les parecio? _**

**_Reviews? :D_**

**_PD: Perdon por la falta de acentos y los errores q encuetren, no pude arreglarle los errores... Queria subirlo, aqui son la 1:30 de la madrugada, en lo q resta de dia no tendria tiempo, y queria subirlo, lo siento por eso :$  
_**


End file.
